League of Dorks
by mielbal
Summary: Quirkless College AU. Midoriya Izuku is totally hooked on two things, League of Legends and one cute brunette in his class. Uraraka Ochaco cannot get his cute smile out of her head. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I am telling you, bro. She totally has the hots for you."

"And I am telling you Kami, that that's not the case." Says Midoriya Izuku while focusing on the game. He hears his good friend Kaminari mumble something through his headset.

"While I do not recommend having romantic relationships whilst we focus on our studies, I must say that Kaminari might be correct on this one." Says the ever stoic Iida.

"And what is your basis on this assumption? Oh and I think that they might be doing drake." Izuku clicks his mouse and the character on-screen moves.

"She does seem to greet you every day in class." Says Todoroki.

"Well, that is because she is super friendly. Guys admit it she is super out of my league and not to mention super popular. That's Zoe's flash down." Says Izuku.

"Monsieur you and the mademoiselle had quite a good time working on that group project, non?" Said the eccentric Aoyama.

"Well yes, she is incredible, smart, and funny and did I mention amazing" Izuku realizes what he said and immediately explodes into a tomato despite being alone in his room.

"Duuuuuddddeeee, just ask her out already!" Shouts Kaminari into his mic making the others flinch at the terrible sounds coming from their headset.

"Kaminari would you refrain from shouting directly into your mic, please. As much as I would hate to change the subject but we need to focus on the game. Next week is the tournament if I needed to remind you"

"Iida is right we can't afford distractions. We've only got a slight gold lead but it seems their jungle is playing bot side, so Todoroki you should keep pressuring their top-laner and look for all-ins when you can" States Midoriya Izuku as he leads the 'Dekusquad' into another victory in League of Legends.

Uraraka Ochaco stares at the tray filled with shot glasses and a huge bottle of vodka. Her group of friends is all silent as one Mina Ashido explains the rules of the game. Ochaco immediately regrets her decision to partake in this game. Ochako stares to her left to see her best friend, Asui Tsuyu, give her a smile of encouragement. To her right sits Bakugo Katsuki who with a smile is glaring at Mina.

"So this is just an improved version of 'Truth or Dare'. As usual, if you choose _truth_, you have to answer truthfully. But if you choose _dare_, one of us will come up with a dare. The catch is, if you do not want to partake in the dare you would have to take a shot of this bad boy" Explains Mina as she points at the alcohol.

'_So she is making us choose truth._' Thought everyone in the room.

The first few choose truth but nothing major happened. That is until it was Uraraka Ochaco's turn.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is there someone that you are currently interested in, romantically?" Asks Mina emphasizing the last word.

Ochaco's face immediately turns red as she plants it into her hands.

"Well, we waiting for an answer." Says Mina.

Ochaco looks up and sees that everyone is focused on her waiting for an answer. She shyly nods. She hears a bunch of 'oohs' and 'ahs' from the people she calls her friends. She looks up and sees Bakugo staring at her with a wide smile.

"Goddammit, I should've asked who she had a crush on!" Exclaimed Mina while the rest laughs at her.

'_Well, I dodged a bullet on that one._' Thought Ochaco.

The rest of the game went fairly smoothly while there were exceptions like Momo passing out after one shot and Jirou, who kept arguing with her boyfriend over her phone. For some reason, Mina seemed obsessed over Ochaco's love life.

"Ochaco, I dare you to kiss Bakugo." Says Mina.

The room went quiet. Everyone was staring at Ochaco. Ochaco looks at the smiling face of Bakugo. Ochaco is suddenly reminded of _his_ bright smile and _his_ cute freckles and _his_ wild untameable hair. Ochaco decides to take a shot.

"What the fuck, round cheeks!?" Exclaims Bakugo.

"Oof," Says Sero. Bakugo gives him the biggest glare ever.

The game continued as usual with Bakugo Katsuki being unusually quiet for the rest of the game.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya Izuku kept his eyes glued to the entrance of the classroom.

"Midoriya, are you even listening to what I am saying?" Asked Todoroki.

"What. Yes. Of course, I am." Said Izuku.

"Okay then, like I was saying we should think about who-"

Izuku's concentration left immediately as a familiar brunette walked into the classroom. She was talking to her friend, a green-haired girl which Izuku did not know the name of. Izuku focused on the brunettes cute round cheeks which seemed to have a pink tint to it.

Uraraka Ochaco noticed her one adorable green-haired classmate staring at her and gave him a wave with the biggest smile she could muster.

Her smile made Izuku feel weightless as he swore it was the brightest thing he had saw in his entire life. Izuku gave a small timid wave.

"So are we settled for Saturday?" Asked Todoroki.

"Wait, what are you talking about Todoroki?"

"Our ban list for the game against NNG this weekend. You pretty much agreed to everything I suggested."

"I don't recall any of that." Said Izuku.

"Well, you did get a bit distracted when that Uraraka girl walked in."

Izuku immediately hid his face in his hand.

"That did not happen." Mumbled Izuku.

Izuku's embarrassment was short-lived because their lecturer, also known as 'Eraserhead' entered the class. He got this nickname because of the incredible speed he erases the notes off of the blackboard, leaving no time for his students to take notes.

Uraraka Ochaco was struggling to admit her feelings for Midoriya Izuku. She found out they worked quite well together, they had received a near-perfect score for the group project they done together previously. He was dorky and adorable when he wasn't working but when he focuses on his work his suddenly become more confident. She admired his drive to work and get better.

'I can't afford to get hung up on these stupid feelings. I must focus on my studies.' Thought Ochaco.

These thoughts were thrown out the window when she walked into the classroom and saw his goofy face. She couldn't help but smile at him.

'Dammit Ochaco, get it together'

Ochaco always found Eraserhead's class difficult, sometimes he would give surprise pop quizzes and sometimes he would throw the students for loop with trick questions. Back to the present, Ochaco sat in her room staring at a worksheet the class had received from Eraserhead.

'Damn, I am getting nowhere just staring at this worksheet. I wonder if Tsu will help me'

Ochaco set the worksheet down and exited her room to look for her roommate. Ochaco checked the common room as well as Tsuyu's room but she was nowhere to be found. Ochaco decided to give Tsuyu a call. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello, Ochaco."

"Tsu, where are you."

"I am at the mall with Momo and Mina."

"Oh, okay then. See you later."

"Bye Ochaco."

Ochaco was officially stuck, all her friends were too busy to help her with the worksheet. She opened her phone's contact list and looked through it to find someone to help her. She froze when she saw 'Midoriya Izuku'. They had exchanged phone numbers when they were working on the project but they never really spoke about anything else.

Izuku was busy with the tough worksheet the class received from Eraserhead when his phone started ringing. He froze when he saw the caller ID.

'Stay cool, Izuku. This is totally not the first time a girl has called me. It is easy just imagine it is mom calling.'

"H…hello." Squeaked Izuku.

"Um…hello, Midoriya?"

"Y-yeah it is me."

"It's me, Uraraka from class."

"I-is something wrong, Uraraka. A-anything I can help you with"

"I was wondering if you are free right now."

Izuku froze.

'What is she asking me?' _ has stopped working._

Izuku heard Ochaco call his name, he realized he probably has to answer.

"Y-y-yes I am free."

"Great, I am struggling with this worksheet we got from Eraserhead, so I am wondering if you could help me."

"S-s-sure, I am busy doing it right now."

"Cool, thanks Midoriya. I will meet you at your dorm room. You are the room that's two doors away from Bakugo and Kirishima's right."

"Y-yeah."

"See you in a bit, Midoriya."

Izuku heard the line go dead.

'That went pretty smooth…wait did she say she was coming here. I got to start cleaning.'


	3. Chapter 3

Uraraka Ochaco stood outside his door panicking.

'I wonder if I am dressed appropriately. I probably should've brought more snacks, but I didn't have much, I hope he will understand. Come on Ochaco you can't just stand out here.'

Ochaco was about to knock when the door suddenly whizzed open.

A boy with long black hair and black clothes stood in front of Ochaco looking unfazed.

"Um…hello, is this Midoriya Izuku's dorm room?" Asked Ochaco.

The boy just nodded.

"Midoriya, there is someone here looking for you." Said the blacked haired boy while walking past Ochaco.

Ochaco heard some scurrying in the room before he emerged in front of her. This was the first time she saw him in this level of comfort. His hair was still as unruly as ever and he was wearing a T-shirt that said 'T-shirt'. Ochaco then realized she was staring and suddenly combusted into a tomato.

"H-hello, U-Uraraka. Would you like to come inside?" Asked Izuku as he moved aside to let Ochaco in.

Ochaco rushed past him not daring to look at Izuku.

"Also sorry about Fumikage, he is my roommate but he is a little weird and edgy."

Ochaco allowed Izuku to walk past her and show her into his room.

Ochaco always knew he was a bit of a nerd but once she walked into his room she realized a 'bit' might be an understatement. Posters of characters Ochaco did not know littered the walls of his room. His desk, ignoring the monitor and computer, was filled with figures of similar characters.

Izuku must have noticed that she was looking at his merchandise because he apologized immediately.

"Sorry I know it must be overbearing. I can take it off if it is bothering you."

Ochaco shook her.

"There is no need to take it off. It is clear that it is something you enjoy so there is no need to be ashamed." Said Ochaco smiling brightly at Izuku.

Izuku made an ugly face that made Ochaco giggled.

"Your face is so ugly right now, Midoriya."

"It is just that you are so bright right now, Uraraka"

"Well, we should probably get started on the worksheet before Eraserhead kills us or expel us as he threatened back at the beginning of the semester." Said Ochaco.

Izuku and Ochaco got to work as they sat cross-legged on his carpet. Occasionally Izuku would offer her a multitude of snacks. It seemed he bought way too many snacks for just the two of them. Izuku would occasionally enter a mumble storm and she would have to stop him because she wasn't catching anything he was saying.

They were stuck on one question and Izuku pouted as he focused and she swore it was the cutest thing she saw in her entire life. At one point their hands touched and Izuku couldn't stop apologizing while Ochaco reassured him it was just a touch.

They were just finishing up when Izuku's phone rang. The only lyrics she heard from his ringtone before he picked up was 'Fly Phoenix Fly'.

"Hello, Kaminari."

'Kaminari…why does that name sound so familiar. Isn't it the guy who is in a complicated relationship with Kyouka?' Thought Ochaco.

"So you really need me that urgently?"

"I told you, I would be on later for the practice matches."

"I know it's our first tournament but too much practice can harm us as well."

Ochaco looked around Izuku's room some more and noticed his calendar on the wall. She noticed a huge red circle on Saturday's date with the words 'League Tournament' written.

"Okay, I will be on shortly I am just busy at the moment." Said Izuku as he put the phone down.

Ochaco also noticed the lack of stutter when he was speaking to his friend.

"Um…sorry about that." Said Izuku.

"It's no problem we are done anyway I should probably get going." Said Ochaco as she picked up her belongings and stood up to leave.

"Thank you again for helping me with the worksheet, Midoriya."

Izuku smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I-I-It was no problem, Uraraka. If you have trouble, I am always happy to help unless you don't wantmetohelpandIwastooforwardtoassumeyouwouldaskmetohelpagain…."

Izuku's mumble storm was cut short but the sound of Ochaco's giggles.

"See you tomorrow, Midoriya."

Izuku followed her out of his dorm room and waved until she was out of his view. It was unknown to Izuku that one Bakugo Katsuki was watching this whole sequence.

"Shitty Hair, I am not dreaming right. That was Round Cheeks exiting fucking Deku's room."

"I am pretty sure that was Uraraka." Said Kirishima.


	4. Chapter 4

_Uravity: Kyouka, can I ask you something?_

_Earphone Jack: Sure, what is on your mind Ochaco?_

_Uravity: You are going out with Kaminari, right?_

_Earphone Jack: Unfortunately, did the dolt do anything to you?_

_Uravity: Oh it is nothing like that. Do you know where he is going to be on Saturday?_

_Earphone Jack: Oh he said something about a tournament happening on Saturday._

_Uravity: Do you perhaps know where it is being held?_

_Earphone Jack: I have no clue. I will ask the idiot late and then I will send you the address._

_Uravity: Thanks Kyouka! _

_Earphone Jack: No problem. But why the sudden interest in the dolt's plans._

_Uravity: Oh its nothing, a friend of mine will be there too. So I would like to be there to support them._

_Earphone Jack: Does this have anything to do with Midoriya Izuku?_

_Uravity: NO! It is not like that Kyouka!_

'Oh no. I am going to be late.' Panicked Izuku while putting on his brand new 'Dekusquad' team jersey. 'I better thank Iida and Todoroki for these jerseys. It looks exactly like the design I made.' Thought Izuku.

Izuku rushed to leave his room and collided into something as he tried to leave. Izuku landed straight on his backside as he stared at what blocked him.

"K-Kacchan, what you doing here?"

Bakugo walked up and picked Izuku up by the collar.

"Shut the fuck up Deku! Tell me what the fuck was Round Cheeks doing in your room the other day?"

'Round Cheeks…is he talking about Uraraka?' Thought Izuku.

"She asked me to help her with a worksheet."

Bakugo looked irritated. Even more so than usual.

"I am only going to warn you once, Deku. Stay the fuck away from Round Cheeks, next time she needs help she can come to me." Said Bakugo as he let his grip on Izuku's collar loose.

"I am really sorry Kacchan but Uraraka is not a tool you can control. She is her own person she can do what she wants."

Bakugo turned around anger contorting on his face as he gave Izuku a right hook.

Izuku fell to the ground clutching his left side of his face. Bakugo walked towards Izuku to continue his assault but someone stopped him.

"What the hell Bakubro! What are you doing?" Exclaimed Kirishima.

"Let go of me Shitty hair!"

"Sorry about that Midoriya. That wasn't very manly of Bakubro." Said Kirishima as he dragged Bakugo out of the dorm room.

'Damn that hurts…' Thought Izuku

"Where the hell is Midoriya, we supposed to start." Said Kaminari

Todoroki looked at the panicked faces of his teammates. 'Midoriya you cannot drop us here. We all here because of you. You cannot give up on your dream here.' Thought Todoroki.

Iida came power walking into the room. Waving his hand up and down.

"So I spoke to some people and I bought us five minutes. If Midoriya doesn't show up then we will have to forfeit and our place in this tournament will be dissolved." Said Iida sternly.

The tension in the room was thick.

'Come on Midoriya.' Thought everyone.

Ochaco was sitting on her chair. There were more people in the auditorium than she thought would be there but it still wasn't close to being full. Ochaco came in a disguise, she borrowed some sunglasses from Tsuyu and wore a cap. She wasn't sure what to expect, she didn't even know what kind of tournament was going to take place

There were many cameras on the stage with ten computers set up, five on each side of the stage. Ochaco was sitting next to a frail-looking man with blonde hair. He had two long bangs and blue sunken eyes. He looked as if a breeze could blow him over. He turned towards Ochaco and gave her a bright smile. She returned the smile.

After a few minutes of nothing happening a man in a suit walked on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Yokumiru Mera, your host for the League of Legends Amateurs Cup. Unfortunately due to some problems occurring with one of the teams, the event will begin in five minutes. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Ochaco heard some commotion in the crowd but not too many. She just hoped everything was alright with Midoriya.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe Midoriya really ditched us." Said Kaminari

Iida looked around and saw the defeated looks of his teammates.

"When has Midoriya ever let us down? He helped me go through the dark patch when my brother got paralyzed and I am pretty sure he helped Todoroki with his issues. So I am certain he will show up any second now." Said Iida.

"Iida is correct. He never gave us any reason to believe he would not show up." Said Todoroki.

One minute before their forced departure from the tournament, a sweaty figure entered the room.

"I am incredibly sorry I'm late guys. Something came up." Said Izuku.

"Midoriya, what on earth happened to your face?" Said Iida taking note of Izuku's swollen left eye.

"It's not important, we need to get on stage."

Once they got on to the stage, Izuku looked towards the audience. There were many more people there than he had anticipated. Izuku froze. Izuku didn't move until he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. Izuku looked over to see Iida smile at him but he saw the nerves in Iida's eyes.

'I got to remember that everyone here is under the same pressure. It is our first tournament appearance so there's not a lot to lose besides the game that is.' Thought Izuku.

There was no time for a team talk as they were already late so when they got seated the game immediately began.

Xxx

Ochaco was waiting for the first match to begin which she heard from the frail blonde man, who called himself Yagi, was 'Dekusquad' against 'NNG'. As announced the NNG players came out first and took their seats, Ochaco noticed that all the players had a nickname similar to how her friend group has corny superhero aliases. It took a while but the Dekusquad was finally announced to enter onto the stage. Ochaco jaw hit the floor.

There he walked onto the stage under the nickname 'Deku', but that was not what surprised Ochaco. His left eye was incredibly swollen, Ochaco could not stop the worry that filled her. Ochaco then saw him freeze on stage and her heart stopped. She knew he was an awkward person so being on stage would be uncomfortable for him. Yagi then leaned over to ask her a question.

"Young Uraraka, do you know Young Deku?"

"Oh yes, we go to the same college, Mr. Yagi."

"Oh I see, he is the reason you came here."

Ochaco immediately combusted immediately shaking her head.

"I swear it is not like that!" Said Ochaco a bit too loud.

"I don't blame you Young Uraraka. He is a superb talent, He made quite a name for himself in solo queue. I am also here to watch him play."

"Wait, so you scouting him?"

Yagi nodded and smiled at her.

"I am sorry, Mr. Yagi but I don't even know what this tournament is about. I am just here to support him."

Yagi laughed until he started to cough into a handkerchief, Ochaco noticed some blood spots on the handkerchief.

Bizarre characters kept popping on the huge screens, while the commentators were talking about the characters. Ochaco had no clue what was going on.

"Young Uraraka, you may not understand what is going on right now but if you try to play 'League of Legends' then maybe you will see what it is that made me, Young Deku and so many others around the world fall in love with it." Said Yagi.

'So the game's name is League of Legends.' Thought Ochaco.

Xxx

The lack of communication during the pick/ban phase immediately made Izuku even more worried.

"We just need to calm down and play our game, this is our chance to show that we deserve to be here." Said Izuku.

Izuku looked around and saw his teammates stressed faces.

'I am supposed to be the leader, so how do I fix this?' Thought Izuku.

Izuku got to pick Syndra on of his favorite champions but as the match began he saw his team fall into chaos.

His team kept making mistakes and ignoring his callouts, Dekusquad quickly fell behind. Izuku was up against a Zoë and quickly asserted dominance in his lane. The state of the other lanes forced Izuku to help and enforce damage control, most times to no avail.

Despite Izuku having a great game, the lack of team cohesion in the Dekusquad eventually was the cause of their defeat against NNG.

Izuku immediately stood up and bowed towards his teammates.

"I am really sorry guys. It was all my fault. I came late and I didn't do a good job of leading the team."

"Don't apologize Midoriya, this loss is totally on us. If you didn't carry us the game wouldn't even have lasted as long as it did." Said Todoroki.

"MIdoriya, we were the ones who made mistakes and we are the ones who didn't listen to your callouts." Said Iida.

"Not to mention that you literally kept bot lane and mid lane in check by yourself." Said Kaminari as Aoyama agreed with him.

Izuku's eyes were tearing up.

"It is not to say this performance was good enough at all. We need to focus harder on the next game. So we need to focus this week." Said Iida.

The group embraced and went to congratulate the other team as they walked off the stage.

Xxx

Once the game began Ochaco noticed how Midoriya's face changed. All the nervousness from his face suddenly disappeared as he focused on the game.

Listening to the commentators it seemed as though Midoriya's team was losing heavily but the commentators seemed really impressed at how Midoriya was playing. The game ended and she felt bad that Midoriya's team lost.

Ochaco looked over at Mr. Yagi and saw that he had a huge grin.

"Mr. Yagi, why are you smiling? Deku lost." Asked Ochaco.

"Oh Young Uraraka, sure they lost but that just made Young Deku's performance even better."

Ochaco looked at him confused before she greeted him and left to return to the dorm.

Xxx

"So Midoriya, what happened to your eye?" Asked Kaminari.

Izuku smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I was running late so I accidentally ran into the door of my room."

Iida and Todoroki looked at him suspiciously.

A man in a brown trench coat then approached the group.

"I am sorry for interrupting, my name is Tsukauchi Naomasa. Midoriya Izuku there is someone who would like to see you."

"Me?"

Tsukauchi nodded. Izuku hesitantly followed him.

"I wonder what the League of Legends Amateur championship commissioner wants with Midoriya?" Asked Iida.

"Wait that guy was the commissioner!?" Asked Kaminari.

Todoroki and Iida nodded whilst Kaminari's soul left his body.

Xxx

Ochaco got out her old laptop and started to download League of Legends.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku did not know what to expect when the commissioner himself told him that someone wants to see him. Izuku was panicking thinking he had done something wrong. Tsukauchi finally stopped and told him to enter the room he had been lead to.

It was some sort of office. The chair by the desk suddenly turned around.

"I AM HERE!" Yelled Yagi.

Izuku looked dumbfounded.

"My name is Y-"

"You are the legendary All Might, the coach and founder of the All Might Esports organization and the reason most consider to be the reason for the success of the greatest League of Legends team to ever exist- Plus Ultra Gaming." Izuku started to mumbled continuously.

"Slow down Young Midoriya. My name is Toshinori Yagi and I would like to discuss something with you."

"With me? Have we done something wrong, is it about the late start because I am- "

"No, it has nothing to do with any of that. I have got a proposition for you. First I want you to understand that this was not a matter discussed by the entire AM organization but a personal decision I have made by myself. All that we discuss here is highly confidential and should be kept a secret until the organization announces it themselves."

"Wait then why are you telling me this information, All Might."

"Please call me Toshinori. I am telling you because you are an important part of my plans."

"Plans? What plans?"

"First let me ask you. Why do you play mid lane?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's the lane where most of the best players play and I want to become the best league player possible. It is also the lane that controls the flow of the game, by applying pressure from the mid lane it allows the other lanes to have an easier time."

Izuku continued for a couple of minutes.

"We really need to work on your mumbling habits." Laughed Toshinori.

Izuku put his hand to his mouth.

"Well, it seems you are very enthusiastic about not just mid lane but the entirety of League of Legends."

"Yes, Mr. Toshinori. It is my goal to become a professional League of Legends player."

"Then that makes my job easier."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what I am about to tell you is top secret."

Izuku nodded.

"We at P.U.G are currently in search of a new mid lane."

"A new mid lane? But you have one of the best in 'Lemillion'."

"That's the problem. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Lemillion has to step down from his mid lane role and he may be forced to retire."

This news came to a shock to Izuku. Lemillion was one of the reasons he started to play League.

"I know it is hard to believe but unfortunately is it the truth. Lemillion's departure leaves us in a difficult place. Mid lanes are hard to come by but fortunately, I had my eyes on this particular mid lane player that has been tearing up solo queue recently."

"Who is this player?"

"Oh, he goes by the name of 'Deku'."

Izuku froze.

"Young Midoriya, are you alright?"

"This can't be true, All Might watched me play."

"Well yes, I did. I watched your recent performance against NNG and I must say you impressed me. Even when your team was facing an uphill battle and your loss was certain, you made the game much more difficult and competitive for NNG."

"Wait, Mr. Toshinori. What exactly are you proposing?"

"Well it is simple I would like for you to become the new mid lane for Plus Ultra Gaming."

Izuku cried waterfalls.

'Another thing we have to work on.' Thought Toshinori.

"Calm down Young Midoriya. Your appointment is not set in stone. The organization has a shortlist of mid lanes that they are scouting, I used my connections to add you to the list. The new mid lane player will be announced by the end of this year so you would have to impress in the tournaments you play in."

"I have to be dreaming, this cannot be real." Said Izuku as he pinched himself.

"Of course it is real and I will be coaching you all the way. Remember you only have two tournaments to make an impact so we have little time to waste." Toshinori handed Izuku his business card.

"I will call you tomorrow to give you more details. You should go now, your friends are probably worried about you. Also, you can lie to everyone about your eye but you can't fool us."

Izuku nodded and headed out of the office.

"Hey Midoriya, what did the commissioner want with you?" Asked Kaminari.

"Oh, he scolded me for the late start of the match."

"Well, we should probably try to be on time next week." Said Kaminari.

The others laughed.

Xxx

Tsuyu heard muffled screaming from her roommate and decided she was going to check what was going on.

"Ochaco is everything ok."

"I am fine Tsu, I am just struggling to understand this game."

"I never took you for someone to play online games like this."

"I saw this game and I thought it looked interesting so I am trying it out."

"This has nothing to do with Midoriya Izuku right?"

Ochaco blushed.

"What are you talking about Tsu? This was my own decision."

Tsuyu put her index finger to her mouth.

"I am pretty sure this is the game Fumikage says Izuku plays religiously."

Ochaco shook her head vigorously.

"Fumikage?" Asked Ochaco.

"He is Izuku's roommate. Long black hair, always emo looking."

'Tsu really doesn't hold back when she says things.' Thought Ochaco.

"Wait how do you know Fumikage?"

"We are in the same book club. He is a pretty interesting character once you get to know him."

"Oh, and you know Tooru? The girl in the journalist club."

Ochaco nodded.

"She put out a new scoop. There was a fight at the boy's dorm, Bakugo allegedly punched someone. The reasons are still unknown though."

Izuku's face immediately popped into Ochaco's mind.

"It looks like you know something, Ochaco."

"I may be wrong but I think I know who Bakugo punched." Said Ochaco with an angry look.

'Why would anyone punch such an innocent person?' Thought Ochaco.


	7. Chapter 7

Ochaco yawned while waiting for the class to start.

"You really should get more sleep, Ochaco." Said Tsuyu from beside Ochaco.

"I was up playing that game last night. I still can't figure it out." Groaned Ochaco.

"I am sure if you asked Izuku he would help you." Tsuyu put her finger to her mouth.

Ochaco turned into a tomato.

"You know I can't do that, Tsu."

"I don't see why not."

Ochaco shook her head.

Ochaco looked to the empty seat where Izuku would normally be sitting.

"It's not like him to miss class. I hope he is okay."

Xxx

Meanwhile, Midoriya Izuku was freaking out in his room.

"Oh my god, All Might is in my room!"

"Relax Young Midoriya."

"What you doing here? Mr. Toshinori."

"As I told you on the phone yesterday, I would like to review your previous match with you."

"Yes, but I did not expect it to be so soon. And I still have classes to go to."

"Do not worry about classes, I have organized with headmaster Nezu, so you can have today off. That does mean that you would be behind with your work so you will have to catch up."

Izuku nodded.

"I am only allowed to be here today, so I have come up with a plan." Toshinori reached into his suitcase and took out a pile of pages stapled together.

"I call it the 'American Dream Plan'. In it, I have a list of your strengths and weaknesses, and a list of things you have to focus on in your game. Think of it as objectives that you have to complete every game. It also contains the number of games you have to play each day but you are free of League on Sundays because you will get fatigued. Don't take this lightly I forbid you from playing League on Sundays."

Izuku was processing the information in a notebook that appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Let us get to analyzing your last match."

Toshinori and Izuku spent a couple of hours watching Dekusquads loss to NNG.

Xxx

"What brings you here, Mina?" Asked Tsuyu.

"I just came to hang with my gal pals. I brought popcorn and a manicure set. Also, Momo and Kyoka should be coming soon as well." Said Mina.

"WHAT I FLASHED! WHO THE FUCK PLAYS TEEMO!"

Mina looked confused.

"Sorry about that. It has been like this for quite some time now."

"What exactly is happening? Is Ochaco on you know?"

"Oh no, it is nothing like that. She began to play this online computer game called 'League of Legends. It's been like this ever since then."

"I never took Ochaco for a video game person."

"She is really competitive it seems and well you heard the result." Mina snickered.

Mina opened the door to Ochaco's room.

"Hey, Ocha, we going to have a girls night so how about you put that game off."

"Hey Mina, I will join you after this match."

"Can't you just uh pause the game?"

Ochaco looked at Mina deadpanned.

Mina slowly reversed out of the room.

A couple of minutes later Ochaco entered the common room as if nothing happened.

"So have you calmed down, Ocha?" Asked Mina.

"What do you mean Mina? I am always calm."

Tsuyu and Mina looked at each other as a knock was heard at the door.

Xxx

"Master why the sudden call?"

"It seems that my nemesis has made his move. So I have a mission for you."

"I will do anything for you Master."

"As you play in the tournament, you will come to play a team known as the 'Dekusquad'. You have to destroy them."

"What is so special about them?"

"It seems All Might has his eyes on their leader. His name is Midoriya Izuku. Do whatever it takes to stop this Midoriya kid."

"Understood Master."

"Oh and Tomura do not underestimate this kid. I have done my research and if you give a small opportunity he will take the lane as his own."

"I will do everything I can to beat him, sir."

"Now go on Tomura make me proud."


	8. Chapter 8

Ochaco sat in her dorm room surrounded by her friends for the impromptu girl's night they were having. Kyouka and Jiro arrived later and Mina invited Toru Hagakure from the journalist club.

"So let's talk about something interesting." Said Mina.

Ochaco did not like where this was going, she knew when Mina started it would immediately go into a gossip session.

"I am sure we all heard about the fight over at the boy's dorm that involved Bakugo as reported by our friend Toru."

Everyone nodded.

"So I am speculating that it may be about a girl. Also since Toru over here do not know which boy Bakugo fought with I did some digging." Said Mina.

'This is some next level investigation just for some gossip.' Thought everyone in the room.

"Maybe you should join the journalist club." Said Toru while laughing.

"No thanks. I am happy at the Dance Club. Anyway back to the topic. I tried speaking to Kirishima but he wouldn't speak to me about it. So I did a bit of research on all the boys in Bakugo's dorm building."

"All of them! You are crazy, Mina." Said Ochaco.

"If only you put half as much work into your studies as you do for a juicy story." Said Momo.

The others laughed.

"So anyway. After my research, I found the guy Bakugo most likely fought with. His name is Izuku Midoriya. Apparently, they are from the same neighborhood and went to the same schools."

Ochaco could feel Tsuyu and Kyoka looking at her. Mina's statement surprised her, she did not know Izuku and Bakugo knew each other especially since she never saw them interact.

"Now, Tsu and Ocha. I know this guy is in some of your classes, did he look or act differently after the supposed fight?"Asked Mina.

"Well, Midoriya seems to be an awkward kind of guy. I spoke to him once and he stuttered a lot. He did miss class today and that is really unlike him." Said Tsuyu.

'Well he is only awkward when speaking to others but all that goes out the window when he is playing League.' Thought Ochaco while smiling.

"Interesting maybe he was embarrassed about the fight and decided not to show up for class." Said Toru.

"This is not the whole scoop though and this next part cannot be spread around, Toru." Said Mina.

"This is the real reason I brought you all here. Now, remember how I told you this most likely has to do with a girl."

Everyone nodded.

"Bakugo seems to get angry at a lot of things but he was never hit someone until this moment, so I thought, why now of all times? Then it struck me like Kaminari's lightning."

Kyoka giggled.

"There is one thing that really pissed him off recently. Can any of you guess?"

"Well last time we were with Bakugo I passed out so I don't know." Said Momo sheepishly as Kyoka patted her on the back.

Tsuyu put her finger to her mouth. "I guess the time Ochaco denied him a kiss."

Ochaco looked at Tsuyu surprised. As everyone looked at Ochaco.

"Exactly! Now, this is the interesting part. The only reason I know about the now dubbed 'Midori' is because I know a certain brunette was doing a class project with him. So Ocha what is this whole thing about?" Asked Mina

"ME? I don't know what is going on. And why would me not kissing Bakugo result to him punching anyone."

Mina shook her head. "I forgot how oblivious you are, Ocha. Bakugo has had a crush on you for a while now."

"Really?"

Everyone nodded.

"You guys can't be serious."

"I did not even know you guys that well but it seemed obvious." Said Toru.

"But I don't think it was the kiss that set him off. It was because on that very night you said something else." Said Mina

"Wait, what did I say?"

"I am pretty sure you admitted you had a crush on someone." Said Tsuyu.

Ochaco wished she could've just floated out of this conversation.

"Exactly right. So Bakugo is probably thought that Midori was the one you had a crush on." Said Mina.

Ochaco's face combusted.

"I am sorry, Ochaco but they were going to find out eventually. So Kaminari hangs out a lot with Midoriya and this weekend they had some sort of event going on. That's when Ochaco asked me to give the location of the event." Said Kyoka.

Everyone gasped.

"Thanks for the juicy details Kyoka. So Ocha so you have a crush on Midori and if you do why am I only finding this out now?" Asked Mina.

Ochaco hid her face in her palms.

"I think we should leave this Mina. Ochaco will tell us when she is ready." Said Tsuyu.

"I told you it is not like that. But now I feel guilty like it is my fault he has a swollen eye." Said Ochaco.

"Wait he has a swollen eye. So he definitely the guy who Bakugo fought." Said Toru.

Ochaco was digging her own grave swiftly.

"Ochaco I am sure Izuku would forgive you if you apologize to him about this situation." Said Tsuyu.

"I need to speak with Bakugo as well." Said Ochaco.

"Okay, but when is your first date with Midori?" Asked Mina.

"MINA!"


	9. Chapter 9

It had been an interesting morning for Izuku Midoriya. The moment he arrived on campus it seemed that he became famous overnight, everyone was suddenly staring at him. Izuku suddenly heard someone calling out to him. Izuku turned around and saw Kaminari running up to him with Iida power walking swiftly behind him.

"Oh hey guys!"

"Don't just 'hey guys' us, I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Exclaimed Kaminari.

"Tell you about what?"

"That you got into a fight with Bakugo."

"It wasn't really a fight but wait how did you guys find out?"

"What do you mean? Everyone knows, it is the front page story of UA times."

'Well that explains all the staring.' Thought Izuku.

"Midoriya, if this Bakugo guy is bothering you we should inform someone." Said Iida sternly.

"Thank you Iida but the situation is sorted. Kacchan was just a little misunderstood."

"Kacchan? That name is way too cute for Bakugo." Laughed Kaminari.

"Midoriya, how do you know Bakugo?" Asked Iida.

"Well we are from the same neighbourhood so we grew up together. When we were younger we were friends but not so much these days."

"I see…but why did he punch you?" Asked Iida.

"Like I said there was a misunderstanding but it's cool." Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

Iida looked at Izuku suspiciously.

"Anyway we should head to class Kaminari. Midoriya I assume you will be available for our practice session tonight?"

"Yes I will be there"

Xxx

The last class of the day ended and Ochaco Uraraka's anxiety was at an all-time high. She had to accomplish two things today; apologize to Midoriya and speak to Bakugo.

"Ochaco, if you keep freezing up like this Midoriya will never hear your apology" Said Tsuyu.

"Sorry Tsu, I am just nervous I don't know how he will take."

"If I was you I would be more nervous confronting Bakugo. Anyway, Midoriya is headed this way."

"Wait what?"

Izuku jogged up to where Ochaco and Tsuyu were standing.

"H-hey Uraraka, Hey Asui. So w-why did you want to see me A-Asui?" Asked Izuku.

"Hello Midoriya, please call me Tsu. Actually Ochaco wanted to talk to you, I have to go to my book club meeting so I will be taking my leave now."

Ochaco and Izuku stood in silence for a moment.

"S-so what did y-you want to t-talk about?" Asked Izuku.

"Umm…so I heard about the fight you had with Bakugo."

"It was not much of a fight really, Kacchan just punched me because he was a little confused."

"Kacchan…That's way too cute for Bakugo." Ochaco laughed.

Izuku began to giggle.

"Why does everyone say so? Back in the day he refused to let me call him by his real name so I had to call him Kacchan."

After a minute of giggling it was silent again.

"I also know that Bakugo punched you because of me, so I want to properly apologize to you. It was my fault that you got punched."

"U-U-Uraraka there is no need to apologize, it is not your fault. Kacchan is the one who is at fault. So please don't beat yourself up about it." Izuku looked her dead in the eyes and smiled.

'He is too cute, he is going to kill me.' Thought Ochaco.

"I still want to apologize though."

"Okay then, how about you punch me."

"What?"

"Punch me, then you have something to apologize for."

Ochaco giggled as she softly punched Izuku on the arm.

"I am sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Well I guess I should get going. See you Midoriya."

"Wait U-U-Uraraka. I have something to ask. What is your relationship with Kacchan?"

Ochaco looked surprised at Midoriya.

"Um…well he is just a friend I guess."

"Oh I see. I will see you later I guess."

Xxx

"Todoroki, why did you call us here? And where is Midoriya?" Asked Iida.

"I called you here because I would like to talk about Midoriya."

"Is it about his fight with Bakugo because I already spoke to him and it seems like he is hiding something."

"No it is not about that but I am curious about that."

"Well I assume the fight was about the Uraraka girl, it is widely known that Bakugo likes her. So maybe he tried to assert dominance by punching Midoriya." Said Kaminari as Aoyama agreed with him.

"Ridiculous to have relationships while in the midst of studies."

"It's funny how you say that while we compete in a video game tournament while we are studying." Laughed Kaminari.

"Anyway I called you here because I want to show you something. In our last practice session, I noticed that Midoriya was playing different than usual. So I went and got the replays of the solo games he played." Explained Todoroki.

"So what did you find out Todoroki?" Asked Iida.

"Well I will show you in just a moment but he is improving at an insane rate. Last week he lost because we weren't good enough. So I came here because we need to up our game so we can help him reach his goal."

Iida began clapping.

"You are a true friend Todoroki!" Said Iida while crying.

The group spent the next hour analysing Izuku's solo queue games.

Xxx

'Well I guess it is time to do this.' Thought Ochaco as she knocked on Katsuki Bakugo's door.


	10. Chapter 10

The door swung open, on the other side stood a red haired boy.

"Oh hey Kirishima, I was wondering if Bakugo is available?" Asked Ochaco.

"Hey Uraraka come inside. Bakugo is in his room and I will quickly go get him." Said Kirishima as he made his way to Bakugo's room.

Ochaco took a few moments to take a look at the room. The room was surprisingly clean with a bunch of martial arts posters put up on the walls and a large punching bag in the room.

After a few moments Bakugo appeared and Kirishima retreated to his own room.

"Oi Round Cheeks, what are you doing here?" asked Bakugo.

"I came to get some answers."

"Answers about what?"

"Why did you punch Midoriya?"

"Why would you care about what I do to Deku? That little shit didn't say anything,did he?" Bakugo looked angrier than usual.

"No, Deku did not say anything. For some reason he wants to protect you. He might not have said it but I have a feeling that you punched him because of me."

"Don't flatter yourself Round Cheeks. Deku and I go way back. He was pathetic back then and he is still pathetic now."

"Deku is not pathetic. He is kind, smart, talented and caring. So caring that he still respects you for some reason."

"Deku ain't shit. Back then he was always a follower and always will be."

Ochaco got extremely irritated but forced herself to calm down. (If only she had this patience when playing league)

"Wait...how do you know he is called Deku?"

"What do you mean? I came up with it, it is the perfect name for someone as worthless as him."

Ochaco slapped Bakugo across the face and walked out of the dorm room without looking back.

Bakugo stood in shock.

"What the fuck does Deku have that I don't?"

XXX

Ochaco was livid as she entered her dorm room.

"I am guessing it did not go well." Said Tsuyu.

"Guys are so stupid." Answered Ochaco.

Tsuyu chuckled a little.

"Did you get somewhere with Bakugo at least?"

"Nope, he kept insulting Izuku."

"And that clearly made you angry."

"Why don't other people see how great Izuku is?"

"Maybe because they aren't in love with him."

Ochaco's whole body went red.

"N-n-n-no Tsu, it is nothing like that."

"Sure Ochaco. Keep lying to yourself."

"Anyway I need to go play some league. I do not want to stay up too late tonight."

"Can you please keep the rage to a minimum tonight?"

"No promises!"

Both girls began to chuckle.

XXX

_Shoto: _Izuku's hero pool is increasing daily. It is kind of scary.

_Ingenium_: Not to mention the amount of games he is playing daily is insane. I hope he is getting enough sleep.

_Chargebolt: _I don't know if I should be impressed or worried. He really needs to get some other hobbies.

_Shoto_: I am pretty sure he started acting different after he spoke to the commissioner after the game last week.

_Chargebolt_: I wonder what they spoke about?

_Ingenium:_ It is none of business. Midoriya is incredibly motivated right now and we should learn from him.

_Shoto:_ I believe in Midoriya but even his latest strategy is a bit insane. I hope it works out for us.


	11. Chapter 11

Ochaco arrived at the auditorium for the second 'Dekusquad' match. She was dressed up in her disguise. Once she entered the auditorium, she noticed Mr Yagi waving at her, she moved to sit next to Mr Yagi.

"Young Uraraka you are here! How are you doing?"

"I am okay, Mr Yagi. How about you?"

"I am always good. I am really excited for the game though."

"I saw online that if 'Dekusquad' loses this game they would be out of the competition. So I am really nervous about it."

"You really care about Young Deku, don't you Young Uraraka?"

Ochaco went red shaking her head viciously.

"It is not like that Mr Yagi. I know this means a lot to him so I really hope he wins."

Toshinori laughed.

"I have full confidence in him, Young Ochaco. I am more worried about the enemy team."

Ochaco looked confused.

"I heard that 'Hitoshi Shinso' on the opposing team is a really good player. Is that true Mr Yagi?"

Toshinori nodded.

'He is a really good player, he was trained by an old retired friend of mine. Shinso is good but I don't think they prepared for what is about to come."

Ochaco heard the announcer start to speak and immediately the teams were out.

Once Izuku got onto the stage he immediately looked to see if he could spot Mr Toshinori. He saw the yellow suited man sitting next to a familiar brunette but he couldn't place why she looked so familiar to him.

Ochaco watched as the pick/ban phase was playing out. Once Izuku picked his champion, the whole auditorium erupted. The announcer was stumped as well.

"Mr Yagi, what is going on?"

"Young Deku just picked Riven in the mid lane."

"Is that a new strategy or something."

"Not really, it was a strategy used back in the day by a legendary player known as 'Faker'. No one really plays Riven mid anymore so nobody knows how this will play out."

XXX

Izuku knew he had to play his best to beat Shinso's Cassiopeia. Izuku knew Shinso was a very methodical and slow paced player in general. Knowing that he does not deal well once pressured he asked Iida to apply pressure on mid lane as soon as possible.

Izuku attempted to fight Shinso but was caught out of position but luckily he did not die. As the game progressed, Izuku kept taking full advantage of Shinso's displacement due to jungle pressure and finally got to kill him. Once Izuku got online, he couldn't be stopped . He was wreaking havoc in every team fight.

After that there was no hope for Hitoshi Shinso's team.

The game ended in a total victory for the 'Dekusquad'. After the game, Izuku went up to Shinso.

"Are you here to boast about the victory?" Asked Shinso.

Izuku shook his head. Izuku immediately pulled out a notebook out of thin air.

"Can I have your autograph?" Asked Izuku.

"You want my autograph, after you just beat me?"

"I think you are a great player. I watched a lot of your solo queue games and your game management is really good! I hope we get to play with each other again someday."

Shinso was stunned.

"You are not too bad yourself."

"I still have a long way to go, if I had died at the beginning of the game it would've been an uphill climb for the whole team."

Shinso grabbed the pen Izuku was holding out and signed his name into the notebook.

"You are a monster. You are already crazy good. Next time I won't lose though."

Shinso walked off.

XXX

Ochaco watched as the 'Dekusquad' dominated the match.

"They are playing really different than their last match." Said Ochaco.

"You are completely correct, Young Uraraka. I expected this from Young Deku but the rest are playing really well too."

'He really looks like he is enjoying himself. I wonder if there is space in his mind for me?' Thought Ochaco. Ochaco immediately cringed at her own thoughts. She shook her head viciously.

"Is everything okay, Young Uraraka?"

"Everything is fine. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Izuku was back in his dorm room, on a video call with Toshinori.

"Congratulations on the victory today, Young Midoriya."

"Thank you, Mr Toshinori."

"You performed well, perhaps even better than I expected."

Izuku shrugged.

"I just did everything you taught me."

"All I did was give you a schedule, it was you who did all the hard work."

Izuku scratched the back of his head shyly.

"You don't have to flatter me Mr Toshinori. Anyway, I noticed you in the crowd when I got onto stage. You were sitting next to this really familiar girl."

"Oh you mean Young Uraraka, she is really new to the league scene I think she goes to your college."

Izuku froze.

"U-U-Ura-Uraraka came to watch us play-" Izuku continued to mumble continuously to no end.

'Perhaps I shouldn't have told him.' Thought Toshinori

"Calm down Young Midoriya, she came to support your team. She is really trying to get into League."

Izuku combusted into red flames.

"Young Midoriya, are you okay?

XXX

"So, how did it go?" Asked Tsuyu.

"They won, pretty convincingly. Deku was pretty great as usual." Said Ochaco with a gloomy expression.

"That sounds great but why are you sad about it?"

Ochaco sighed.

"I am not sad, I am really happy for Deku. It's just…"

"Just, what?"

"I don't know. I see him all happy when he is playing. I guess I am scared of coming in between him and his passion."

Tsuyu looked at her deadpan.

"Now you are just being dumb." Said Tsuyu.

'Ouch, blunt as usual.' Thought Ochaco.

"Would you let him come between you trying to help your parents?" Asked Tsuyu.

Ochaco shook her head.

"Of course not."

"If both of you are passionate about something, nothing will come between it. Support him and he will support you, it is that simple."

"Thank you, Tsuyu."

Ochaco's phone alerted her of a message, she took it out to read it.

"Anytime Ochaco. It is about time you-"

Ochaco screamed while staring at her phone's screen.

"What's wrong, Ochaco?"

"I-it is Deku."

"What about him?"

"He sent a text message asking if I could meet up with him tomorrow."

"Like a date?"

Ochaco blushed.

"He just said he would like to talk to me about something."

"It might be about something important. You should go hear him out."

Ochaco nodded as she texted him her reply.

"What do you think he might want to talk about?" Asked Ochaco.

"I have no clue, perhaps something happened with Bakugo. Mina would love to hear about this."

"Please don't tell her, I beg you Tsuyu."

Tsuyu just laughed.

XXX

"Toga, you prepared for tomorrow."

"Yep, I am going to meet Deku tomorrow. I hope he is as cute in person as he is in League."

"Just stay focused, stick to the plan and everything will go perfectly."

"I'll stick to the plan, Tomura. But with such a cutie there are so many fun things that can happen."


End file.
